Victoria Pírrica
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Una victoria pírrica es aquella que se consigue con muchas pérdidas en el bando aparentemente o tácticamente vencedor, de modo que aun tal victoria puede terminar siendo desfavorable para dicho bando. ONE-SHOT


_**Crossover donde junto el mundo de Harry Potter y el de Game of Thrones...y lamentablemente no soy dueño de nada excepto de la historia que ustedes van a tener el placer de leer.**_

 ** _No quiero molestar más, así que comiencen a disfrutar._**

* * *

Amatistas esféricas suspendían por encima de mi rostro, con un velo plateado cayendo con tanta gracia como el plumaje de un ave fantástica. Su voz, proveniente de aquellos trémulos y finos labios carmesíes como la sangre misma, alcanzando pobremente mi sentido auditivo, percibiéndolo como una antigua llamada entrecortada. Su mejilla roja me enoja, esforzándome por alcanzarla para amamantar su dolor incluso en mi incómoda posición. Las llamas de los candelabros, bailando incansablemente en las paredes del salón, jugando a producir sombras a partir de la gente presente que me mira con asombro y respeto. La luz encandila por completo su cara, generándome una sonrisa pacífica tras poder apreciar el mismo rostro que una vez fallé en salvar, mortificándome en mis sueños, poniéndose al lado de mi cama mientras me cuestionaba la razón de su deceso.

* * *

 _-Sabes lo que es una victoria pírrica, Viserys? – le pregunté al niño mientras aguardábamos en el pasillo._

 _-Mmh…no. Qué es, Ser Harry? – hice una mueca suave al verlo sacudir la cabeza de manera negativa._

 _-Es cuando se gana una pelea, pero pagando un alto precio por ello- expliqué de forma simple, para que su mente de cuatro veranos de edad lo comprenda._

 _-Eso no es bueno, verdad? – su inocencia sacudió un recuerdo en mi cabeza, teniendo que recapacitar para no preocuparlo._

 _-Si lo que se pierde es muy importante para uno, entonces no. Ahora ve a buscar a tu hermano, de seguro está intentando calmar a tu sobrina- le ordené, viéndolo correr felizmente entre los pasillos, con su pelo plateado revoloteando de aquí para allá._

 _Esperé frente a la puerta de la recámara real, analizando los intrincados dibujos de dragones alzándose y arrojando llamas desde sus bocas. Sin pestañear o balancearme a un costado con el peso de la armadura que llevo encima con el simple propósito de cuidar a alguien. Mi cuerpo temblaba de furia contenida, mordía mi lengua para subyugar esa emoción que avasallaba mi psique cuando vi salir al despreciable ser que regía sobre todo Poniente, sonriendo placenteramente al verme con su rostro completamente demacrado y su cabello rubio pálido peinada hacia atrás, actuando como si fuese un dragón de verdad, cuando en realidad es un mero cobarde como su lo fue en su antigua vida._

 _Ansioso esperé hasta que su figura desgarbada desapareció seguido de su propia Guardia Real, permitiéndome así que abra con fuerza las puertas de la habitación y corra hasta el cuerpo golpeado de la mujer que supuestamente tenía que cuidar de cualquier mal, excepto del hombre que tenía el tupé de llamarse su esposo. La abracé con cuidado para posteriormente posicionarla correctamente en la cama y limpiar atentamente su cuerpo lacerado y amoratado, aplicando lo necesario de primeros auxilios para curarla._

 _-Y mi bebé dragón? – su voz aterciopelada me distrajo de mi labor._

 _-Lo mandé a burlarse de Rhaegar por no poder tranquilizar a su hija- respondo, limpiando la comisura de sus suaves labios con un trozo de algodón humedecido._

 _-Lo siento…- se disculpó conmigo, deteniéndome nuevamente._

 _-Ya he dicho muchas veces que yo soy quien debería pedir disculpar, Lady Rhaella- explico una vez más, repitiendo la bizarra rutina que se ejercía en Desembarco del Rey._

* * *

 _El calor no me importaba si recibía a cambio la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus delicadas facciones, sin dar oportunidad alguna a las marcas en sus brazos o cuello para aminar su estado de ánimo. El agua volaba de un lado al otro gracias al chapoteo que el hijo menor de la Reina y su nieta generaban en la fuente, haciéndome pensar que si tuviese aún mi magia, podría volverla más fresca o incluso mostrar algunos trucos simples con el cual divertirlos._

 _Los gritos iracundos del Rey dragón me hacen fruncir el ceño y apretar con fuerza la espada en mi cintura, pero poco me duró el enojo cuando ella puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía, obligándome a sentarme a su lado y disfrutar den paz de la visión de los infantes jugando._

 _Sus piernas, de piel blanca como la porcelana, se hundían lentamente en el líquido transparente, creando ondas y meciendo los capullos florecidos que flotaban allí. El borde de su vestido rojo se humedecía, refrescándola, provocando que me mire con sus enormes ojos violetas, y una sonrisa, lo que interpreté velozmente de forma tácita lo que siempre me pedía cuando veníamos aquí. Me quité las pesadas botas doradas, así como las medias de color bermellón, para que a continuación imite su pose mientras los niños seguían haciendo volar gotas de agua por el aire._

 _-Harás que te obligue a descansar siempre? – burlonamente preguntó la peli plateada._

 _-No es correcto que un caballero actúe de tal manera frente a su majestad- intenté defenderme, negándome a mirarla y enfocándome en el Príncipe Rhaegar que caminaba junto a su esposa, quien cargaba a un bebé dormido._

 _-desde que eres mi Guardia Real nunca has actuado de forma correcta- se mofó en mi cara, provocándome un rubor por la veracidad de sus palabras._

 _-Puedo decir en mi defensa que usted no ayuda mucho para que cambie mi actitud, Lady Rhaella- repliqué luego de controlarme._

 _-Quieres que actúe como mi hermano, acaso? – me cuestionó, recibiendo de mi parte una mueca de disgusto._

 _-Ni siquiera lo piense, miladi. Ya me acostumbré a tratar con una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer- respondí, siendo golpeado en el brazo izquierdo y mojando mi cara con una pataleta que realizó._

 _La oí reír alegremente, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos, nietos y nuera, quien al ver mi situación no pudieron contenerse y se unieron a la mujer por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida. Quité la humedad de mi rostro, enviándole una fingida mirada de enfado, solo para asentir a Viserys y Rhaenys, quienes patalearon con suficiente fuerza como para bañarla y hacerla chillar mientras escapaba a los rayos del sol con el propósito de secarse._

 _-Bien hecho, niños! – los felicité, chocando los cinco con ellos, ganándome sus caritas felices._

 _-Ser Harry! Por favor, nos podrían contar una historia? – Viserys me preguntó, con su sobrina asintiendo fervientemente a su lado mientras intentaba agarrar a su gato, Baelor._

 _-Mmh…les conté sobre el niño que se enfrentó a una enorme serpiente con solo una espada, un sombrero y una fénix? – traté de averiguar, dando tiempo para que los demás adultos puedan acomodarse._

 _-Es el mismo niño que peleó contra un gigante para salvar a su amiga? – Rhaenys me interrogó, saltando al regazo de su padre sin importarle su lo mojaba en el trayecto._

 _-Así es, su majestad. Bien, como ya les había contado antes, el niño iba a un castillo para aprender magia. Pero durante su segundo verano, un monstruo empezó a volver piedra a los alumnos, asustando a la gente y acusándolo primeramente solo por hablar con las serpientes, algo que estaba visto como malvado ya que muchos magos oscuros habían mostrado ese poder antes- empecé a relatar, recordando aquella otra vida._

 _-Eso es algo incomprensible, si ese niño hubiese nacido en Dorne de seguro sería tratado como un dios- la princesa Elia comentó enfadada, lo que me hizo sonreír._

 _-A medida que las lunas pasaban, el pequeño iba siendo aislado de todos por temor, teniendo a su lado solo dos amigos, uno con el cabello como el fuego y la otra con la mente de un Gran Maestre. El trío estaba dispuesto a resolver el problema que ni los mismo maestros podían, yendo en una serie de pruebas que incluían una pócima que los transformó en otras personas, excepto a la niña quien tomó la forma de una gato humano, por lo que tuvo que esconderse por horas hasta que el efecto se desvanezca- narré, sacando una serie de risas a todos, agradeciendo mentalmente que Hermione no estuviese aquí._

 _-Sé que a mi linda nieta no le molestaría transformarse en Baelor, no es así Rhaenys? – lúdicamente habló mi Reina, siendo respondida con una gran sonrisa de la niña morena._

 _-Todo iba bien para el trío, pero un día todo cambió, ya que el dúo de niños recibió la noticia de que amiga había sido convertida en piedra, entristeciéndolos. Fueron a enfrentarse a una araña gigante en un bosque prohibido, en la creencia que era el monstruo culpable de todas las tragedias, solo para descubrir que no lo era, teniendo que escapar de nuevo al resguardo del castillo, donde nuevamente recibieron una noticia que los dejó helados. La hermana menor del niño con cabello fogoso había sido raptada por el monstruo, yendo en consecuencia a visitar el cuerpo de la amiga petrificada en busca de alguna señal, que finalmente se presentó como una hoja que ella tenía apretada como un bollo en su mano. Descubrieron que dicho ser era un basilisco y se movía por las tuberías, saliendo de caza principalmente por el baño de las niñas- conté, siento interrumpido._

 _-Ewww…- los dos niños hicieron cara de asco, ahora que lo veo retrospectivamente, estoy de acuerdo con ellos._

 _-En fin, cuando fueron en busca del monstruo y la niña perdida, fueron separados por un derrumbe en las tuberías, dejando que nuestro pequeño héroe tuviese que enfrentarse contra una serpiente de ochenta pies de largo y un fantasma que vivía gracias a una libro que tenía la niña raptada. Cuando se cansó de correr para no morir, estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero en ese instante una bola de juego explotó delante suyo, revelando un ave con alas de fuego que sostenía un andrajoso sombrero, del cual sacó una brillante espada que logró atravesar el paladar del basilisco luego de que el fénix lo cegase. En un descuido, fue mordido con el veneno mortal que la serpiente poseía, pero con las lágrimas del ave cayendo sobre su herida, este fue curado milagrosamente, permitiéndole así poder vivir para destruir el libro maldito que tenía el fantasma y salvar a la niña, Sin contar que al pasar una luna, los maestros lograron crear una cura para devolver a la vida a todos aquellos que se habían vuelto piedra- finalicé, viendo como los pequeños empezaban a bostezar a medida que el sol se escondía en el oeste, convirtiendo al cielo en una pintura rojiza._

 _-Hay más historias del niño? Peleó contra dragones? O contra muertos? – me sorprendió la emoción que el Príncipe tenía, pero comprendí rápidamente que era por esa profecía que tanto lo perturbaba._

 _-Por supuesto que hay más historias, y estas incluyen dragones, muertos, seres del mar…Pero las contaré otro día, ahora creo propicio que lleven a sus pequeñas majestades a descansar, milord- señalé, cosa que acató y cargó a los dos niños, dejándome a solas con la persona que debía cuidar._

 _Quité los pies del agua, sacudiéndolos para deshacerme de la humedad para posteriormente ponerme las medias y calzarme las botas. Me puse de pie, acercándome hasta mi majestad, ayudándola a ponerse sus zapatos y pararse, otorgándole un brazo caballerosamente para guiarla al castillo a través de un camino sinuoso repleto de plantas floridas que empezaban a vivir con la aparición de la luna, colgando de los pilares. El sonido de nuestros pasos en conjunto del viento que movía las ramas era toda la ambientación necesaria para generar tranquilidad en nuestro paseo. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, asegurándome que no fuese un sueño donde su otra yo me recriminaba mis errores._

* * *

 _El sudor de su espalda se formaba como diminutas perlas preciosas, que se mezclaban con el tinte rojo de la sangre que emanaban su cicatrices. Cerré los ojos, ahogando el instinto homicida que me poseía en contra de un rubio despreciable que tenía el fetiche de masacrar a su hermana, a quien obligó que fuese su esposa, envolviéndola en una trama de incesto forzado así como violaciones y violencia. Anhelaba poder acabar con el monarca, pero atravesar la barrera de Guardias Reales que tenía era más que difícil, y no pensaba arriesgarme como un idiota con la posibilidad de morir, dejando sola a la mujer que estaba curando diligentemente._

 _Aplicaba suavemente los ungüentos en su piel de porcelana, generándole siseos de dolor agudo y suspiros de alivio. Utilizando paños fríos para desinflamar los hematomas y calmar sus músculos. Ni siquiera sus propias doncellas se atrevían a ayudar, creyendo que sufrirían el "Despertar del dragón", viendo como mejor opción el hacer la vista gorda y susurrar chismes donde nombraban a mi Reina como "La obediente", provocándome una ira frenética ante la estupidez que mostraban._

 _-No lo hagas- la voz amortiguada de Rhaella llegó a mis oídos mientras terminaba de tratar su espalda._

 _-De qué habla, Lady Rhaella? – miento, claro que sé de que habla._

 _-No dañes a mi hermano. Es imposible que llegues hasta él, los Guardias Reales te matarían…- es más inteligente de lo que muestra, eso es lo que principalmente amo de ella._

 _-Miladi…- es inevitable, mi Reina, no puede pedirme eso._

 _-Prométemelo, Ser Harry. Prométemelo! – me pide imperativamente, sentándose de repente mientras sostiene su vestido roto contra su pecho._

 _Tomo asiento frente a ella, quitando la capa de mi armadura y cubriendo su pequeña figura de forma entera. Corro unas hebras plateadas que se posaban sobre su nariz, ubicándolas por detrás de su oreja derecha, sin preocuparme realmente por la diferencia de niveles que puede haber entre nosotros. Miro una vez más aquellos ojos que me atormentan cada noche en esta vida, teniendo que decidir el camino que tomaré para salvarla de su pesadilla, incluso si debo hacer cosas que odio._

 _-Se lo prometo, su majestad- miento, no solo para ella, sino para mí también._

* * *

 _Las vibraciones que las cuerdas tensar de la lira que Rhaegar toca lentamente producen un melodioso sonido que envuelve a toda la gente, deteniendo sus pasos y conversaciones, dejándose llevar por la melancólica poesía que genera lágrimas en algunas jóvenes de casa importantes. El calor agobiante de la gran habitación era combatida con la brisa que viene desde la costa, haciendo flamear a los estandartes negros que tienen dibujados a dragones tricéfalos rojos, así como el cabello largo y lacio de mi Reina, emulando la pureza y simpleza que las crines de un unicornio del bosque prohibido tenía._

 _Un perfume de flores alcanzaba mi sentido olfativo, haciendo que cierre los ojos y disfrute su presencia encantadora. Estando de pie a su lado en todo momento, mimetizándome con la gente a pesar de mi vestimenta radiante, aplicando toda esa habilidad que tenge desde que era un niño en mi otra vida. La noche obligaba que fuésemos iluminados por una serie de antorchas que hacían bailar nuestras sombrías formas en el suelo de mármol pulido, como si estuviésemos volando bajo, esquivando a todos en un juego de largas telas y capas, de fuego que antes fue hielo y de espadas que antes fueron varitas._

 _Mi mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana el pomo de una simple espada que fue hecha de obsidiana pura, nombrada Ice Queen, en una clase de burla que intentó hacerme el desequilibrado mental que regía en todo Poniente al darme un bloque de piedra negra. Rhaella amaba la espada, decía que su nombre le causaba gracia siempre, diciendo que por algún motivo se sentía protegida por una parte de ella misma, pero alegando que era debido a que el material provenía de Dragonstone. Sonreía cada vez que repetía lo mismo, molestándola en la creencia que la estaba desafiando por saber algo que ella no._

 _No sabe que la muerte me ha robado una parte del alma para dejarme cumplir mi propósito de salvarte, sin importarme si eras fría conmigo o tan solo una niña, sin importarme que la rareza de este mundo me impidiese caminar y eligiendo ser un fantasma en vida, viendo como el sol ilumina tu rostro por las mañanas y la luna te cubre por las noches. Lucho una batalla que perderé indefectiblemente, robando almas a través de suspiros, coronándome en un juego de traiciones y uniones._

 _La música amigable retoma su curso tras finalizar la audición del Príncipe, quien fue a donde su esposa e hijos estaban, dejando atrás a un público que animaba se animaba a volver a bailar bajo la enfermiza y paranoica visión de una rey que dejaba mucho que desear con su actitud e higiene personal. Reconocí en un instante la pequeña mano que se posó en mi extremidad izquierda, haciendo que afloje y me relaje con su caricia, enredando nuestros dedos y llevándome a la multitud, obligándome a repetir ese baile que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, donde el clima era helado con un decorado brillante en donde mágicamente la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor, formando huellas con cada danza que realizábamos, incluso si la música era ignorada por nuestros sordos oídos._

 _Vi periféricamente los rostros sorprendidos por la austeridad que la Reina "Obediente" mostraba tras bailar entre ellos con un mero caballero como yo. Pero los hacemos caso omiso mientras aprecio como me sonríe suavemente, volviendo cálido mi pecho, como si soplase el fuego de su noble casa en mí. Trato de no pisar sus delicados pies con mis pesadas botas, teniendo quevigilar mi propio cuerpo por haber perdido la práctica, provocándole un pequeño ceño fruncido al principio para luego relajarse al darse cuenta del problema._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte, Ser Harry. Confío en que no me pisarás- me dice para animarme._

 _-Entonces me disculpo de antemano por si llego a hacerlo- intento bromear._

 _-Qué sucede? Has estado más callado que de costumbre…- eres muy observadora, mi Reina, no entiendo por qué la gente te subestima._

 _-Solo recordaba algunos cuentos para sus pequeñas majestades…- respondo tranquilamente, alzando una máscara como siempre._

 _-Sobre ese niño mágico? – cuestionó con un brillo en su cara._

 _-Así es, Lady Rhaella. Acaso pretendo que le diga alguna ahora? – burlonamente interrogué._

 _-Tuenes alguna de amor? O el niño termina solo después de tantas aventuras? – no sabes cuanta realidad hay en sus preguntas, miladi._

 _-Sí, el niño se enamoró, perdidamente de hecho. Lo hizo de una niña rubia con actitud fría para con los demás- relaté-_

 _-Y como lo hicieron entonces? –_

 _-Nunca hablaron entre ellos durante dos veranos, pero en el tercero, unos fantasmas ingresaron al transporte que utilizaban, quitando la felicidad de los niños con su respiración. El héroe fue salvado por un maestro, dándole una bolsa de dulces para recomponerse junto a sus amigos, pero luego de unos minutos, este fue a recorrer el lugar para ver si alguien precisaba ayuda, hallándola junto a su pequeña hermana llorando-_

 _-Y la ayudó? –_

 _-Sí, esa fue la primera vez que hablaron, teniendo que esconder su relación del resto del mundo debido a que nadie lo aceptaría. Los soles se volvieron lunas, y estas se transformaron en un verano, donde el niño utilizó toda su valentía para invitarla a un baile-_

 _-Va a aventuras, pero le tiene miedo a una mujer? ._

 _-No se burle, Lady Rhaella. En fin, con el pasar de los veranos la relación florecía esplendorosamente como el capullo de una rosa, pero la felicidad no podía durar eternamente-_

 _-Qué pasó? –_

 _-Una guerra estalló. Una que involucraba principalmente al niño, obligándolo a realizar las últimas aventuras junto a sus dos amigos mientras dejaba a su novia en el castillo, al resguardo de la magia que pudiese dañarla del exterior. Fue duro para el héroe, ver como cada sol moría sin poder saber si ella estaba a salvo, enfrentándose a su enemigo mortal en un baile desenfrenado de luces y anhelos, saliendo victorioso luego de varias horas, para así correr hasta el castillo…-_

 _-Y? Qué pasó? La encontró y vivieron felices? –_

 _-No-_

 _-N-n-no?-_

 _-No. El castillo la cuidaría del daño extranjero, pero nunca si este viniese desde el interior. Cuando nuestro héroe, nuestro caballero de radiante armadura llegó para reunirse con su amor, su reina de hielo, la encontró en el suelo. Un espía, un dragón traicionero que engañó a todos, la mató como venganza por la caída de su familia. El niño, en la desesperación, hizo algo peligroso. Algo prohibido-_

 _-Qué hizo? –_

 _-Vendió su alma a la muerte para una nueva posibilidad de salvar a su Reina del Dragón-_

 _-Dragón…Reina…Caballero…- murmuró ella, deteniendo el baile para mirarme con sus enormes ojos amatistas._

 _Sonreí tristemente, soltando sus manos lentamente, percibiendo la aproximación del Rey Loco a través de toda la gente._

 _-Có-có-cómo se llama el héroe? Cuál era el nombre del niño? – me preguntó._

 _-Harry. El nombre del niño era Harry- respondí._

 _Una mano esquelética, con longitudinales uñas, se aferró a la muñeca de la Reina, arrastrándola entre toda la gente. Aerys la llevó directamente al medio del salón, generando que todos los invitados se detengan y formen un círculo alrededor de ellos. El desaliñado cabello sucio y la enorme corona en su cabeza se resaltaban entre todos, utilizando sus afiladas y roñosas uñas para clavarlas en la tersa piel de mi Reina, instigándola a un baile descoordinado, moviéndola de lado a lado como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, generándole dolor en su frágil cuerpo._

 _El nerviosismo de todos los presentes era palpable, ardiendo con la misma intensidad que el fuego de las antorchas o la furia en mi interior. Incluso la misma brisa que refrescaba en un principio se detuvo, dejando que el calor avance temerariamente, ahogándonos con la humedad pegajosa y realzando el olor pútrido del cuerpo andante que era el Rey Loco._

 _Cada movimiento que la obligaba a realizar me enfurecía exponencialmente, viendo como el hombre de peinado hacia atrás sonreía burlonamente en mi dirección cada vez que podía. Sangre empezaba a correr de a poco en las heridas que generó en los brazos de la persona que juré salvar, y con cada gota que tocaba el suelo, más desenfrenado el baile se ponía, tironeando de las mangas del vestido femenino para rasgarlos. La estaba desnudando, revelando al mundo de manera orgullosa lo que le había hecho a su propia hermana, la misma a quien obligó a convertirse en su esposa. Las cicatrices y los hematomas que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño curé, estaban siendo expuestas a la gente, horrorizándolas._

 _Podía sentir las miradas del resto de la Guardia Real en mí, en una amalgama de furia compartida y arrepentimiento por cuidar a un hombre que no lo merecía. El baile macabro se detuvo fugazmente, dejando paso a una muestra de monstruoso afecto, develándose como golpes en el rostro de Rhaella, que la hicieron caer al suelo llorando, recibiendo patadas en su espalda mientras Aerys reía, balbuceando algo incomprensible._

 _Mi visión se nubló, transformando el esmeralda de mis ojos en un negro como el velo de la muerte misma. Las piernas empezaron a moverse instintivamente, con mis manos empujando bruscamente a la gente. El viento del mar sopló furiosamente, haciendo revolotear violentamente los estandartes, asustando a la gente pero nunca callando la carcajada maniática. Los amatistas de mi reina me vieron con desesperación, levantando sus brazos en un vano intento de detenerme, siendo demasiado tarda para ella y para el resto de la Guardia Real que intentaba alcanzarme._

 _-Aerys! - exclamé, llevando mi mano derecha a la espada de obsidiana, haciendo relucir su oscuro brillo mortal._

 _La cabeza rubia se giró en mi dirección con el claro propósito de gritarme, pero no lo permití. Ya fallé una vez y perdí a mi Reina de Hielo, no pensaba perder también a la de Fuego. Un silbido inundó la sala, volviéndose grave por un segundo cuando el borde filoso de mi arma cortó la carne y el hueso que conectaban la cabeza de Aerys con el resto de su cuerpo, decapitándolo completamente. Respiré agitadamente, viendo mi obra, dejando caer la espada y alzando mis manos al aire, dejando que una docena de punzadas atravesasen mi torso en diferentes secciones, recibiendo las miradas dolidas de mis compañeros que cumplían su deber con vergüenza, haciendo que algunos derramen lágrimas por ello._

 _Mi audición se volvía vaga y mi visión hacía girar el espacio que me rodeaba, para ir tornándola oscura, como si alguien soplase el fue de las antorchas, para que indefectiblemente caiga al suelo y mi cabeza sea sostenida en el regazo de mi Reina._

* * *

-Lo prometiste! Prometiste que no lo harías! Te dije que te perdería! Por qué!? Por qué!? - me gritó, sollozando mientras mi mano intentaba borrar sus lágrimas.

Los príncipes y las princesas me rodearon, ignorando el cuerpo muerto del Rey Loco, soltando lágrimas, tratando de tapar mis heridas sangrantes que enfriaban mi ser. Vi de reojo a la Guardia Real, afirmándose a unos pilares, arrojando sus armas para taparse el rostro de la vergüenza, siendo Barristan Selmy, mi mentor, y Jaime Lannister, el más joven e inocente de todos, los principales afectados.

-El niño...vio nace a un dragón...peleó contra uno...voló sobre otro...y mató al último...el héroe...salvó al final a su amor...para él...todo valió la pena- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la mujer que una vez fallé en salvar.

-Ser Harry...- lloraron sobre mí Viserys y Rhaenys.

-Sean felices...cuiden a sus madres y hermanos...- les dije, queriendo evitar algo que puede suceder por alguna casualidad.

-Sí, Ser Harry...les mostraré que pasa cuando despiertan al dragón- pronunció el hijo menor de mi majestad, asustándome por un segundo.

-No...no más dragones...eres el hombre...no la bestia...cuidarás con tu vida a tu madre y tu familia...sé el héroe...sé el niño de las historias- le pedí, haciendo que su mirada cambie y asienta suavemente.

Las manos pequeñas me peinaban, adormeciéndome con sus caricias, impidiéndome oír las palabras que me dicen, solo pudiendo ver las caras de respeto que los nobles me daban, realizando un arco mientras mi visión terminaba de oscurecerse. Siento la voz suave pero inentendible de mi Reina, sumergiéndome en un sueño eterno donde bailamos junto a nuestras sombras, donde la muerte me devuelve mi alma como el trato lo pactaba y dejaba que la música resuene en mis oídos, cerrando las puertas del salón tras salir, dejándonos amar el uno la otro hasta que todo deje de parecer raro y volvamos a renacer.

* * *

 _ **Se terminó mi historia aquí. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **No quería que esta historia fuese una de final feliz donde todos comen perdices y bla bla bla.**_

 _ **Es el mundo de GRRMartin por el amor de dios! Nada tiene final feliz si viene de la pluma de ese hombre!**_

 _ **En fin, quise hacer un Harry más quebrado psicológica y moralmente, donde la misma muerte le deja arreglar todo pero bajo sus reglas.**_

 _ **Un mundo donde todos pueden llegar a ser contrapartes de todos, y es ahí donde Harry tiene que vivir.**_

 _ **Es un AU obviamente, pero espero que no haya causado tanto problema con ello.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones, es la única forma de saber por escrito que les fue de agrado o no.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
